Preston Garvey
|level = 10→ |tag skills = |derived =HP: 185+(Level - 10 x 5) Carry Weight: 165 .lbs |actor =Jon Gentry(欧米版) 丸山壮史(日本版) |dialogue = |hair color =Warm Black |eye color =Amber |baseid = |refid = |footer = Fallout Shelterに登場したプレストン }} プレストン・ガービーはコモンウェルス・ミニッツメン副司令官であり、連邦の人々の先頭に立っています。彼はSole Survivorのコンパニオンとなる人物の１人でもあります。QuakeCon live blog Background Preston Garvey originally enrolled with the Minutemen under Colonel Hollis at the age of seventeen. An avid believer in the espoused justice of the Minutemen cause, Preston rose through their ranks to become an officer under the direct command of Hollis himself. Regrettably, as Preston states, the Minutemen settlements grew complacent. Freed from the greater concerns of the erstwhile dangers of the Commonwealth, settlements increasingly neglected their obligations to the collective in favor of petty self-interests. In 2287, Sturges - an inhabitant of the influential trading hub at Quincy - requested the aid of the Minutemen after having heard one of Mama Murphy’s visions, which foresaw the town being surrounded and massacred (the terminal of a Quincy shopkeeper indicates that the other townsfolk saw Mama Murphy as a burnt-out drug addict; but Sturges went behind his fellow citizens to invoke the protection of the Minutemen). Preston joined Hollis on a mission to rescue Quincy, where they found the Gunners besieging it. The Minutemen dispersed the Gunner lines and were welcomed by the battle-weary citizens of Quincy; the Gunners temporarily retreated. The Minutemen quickly moved to fortify the town but their efforts proved insufficient as, according to a terminal in the northwestern part of the town, the Gunners reformed their lines and relentlessly probed the town's defenses for weaknesses. The last recording in the terminal indicates that an ex-Minutemen officer named Clint revealed himself to Colonel Hollis as the leader of the invading force. Hollis notes extreme anger at this betrayal, while the terminals of the citizens express confusion and frustration. Clint sought to establish terms of surrender for Quincy and its defenders; these terms were summarily rejected by Hollis. While the subsequent events are not explicitly recorded in text, the outcome for the Minutemen is broadly established by dialogue with Preston and various other wastelanders: the Minutemen requested support, which did not arrive; the Gunners overwhelmed the defenders; and murdered nearly all of the civilians; Col. Hollis, the linchpin of the long-dwindling Minutemen cause, died fighting. The event is known as the Quincy Massacre, and it catalyzed the disintegration of the remaining Minutemen settlements. Consequently, Preston gathered the few remaining Quincy civilians and loyal Minutemen and fled to Jamaica Plain. However, they were eventually caught up to by Clint's Gunners, who killed some of the settlers and drove the rest from their camp. The refugees next moved to Lexington. Regrettably, as Preston testifies, Lexington was filled with feral ghouls; the hardships of the town gradually whittled the group's numbers down to just over ten. Eventually the group moved to Concord where they took shelter in the Museum of Freedom, only to find themselves under the constant predation of raiders. By the time the Sole Survivor arrives to help Preston, he is the temporary leader of the Minutemen. His group numbers only five - a mere fraction of the original twenty who escaped Quincy under his guidance. Post-Quincy Preston hopes to rebuild the Minutemen with aid from the Sole Survivor. After appointing the Sole Survivor as the new General of the Minutemen, he assigns quests that slowly extend the influence of the organization by capturing new territory and defending the settlements already loyal to the cause. Once the Sole Survivor reaches a high enough level of prestige with the Minutemen, Preston will notify the Sole Survivor of an old stronghold known as "The Castle". Taking the Castle will unlock the final quest line for the Minutemen and ultimately the Artillery piece improvement. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * When Freedom Calls: Preston asks of the Sole Survivor to equip properly and clear out Concord so he and his people can move away to a safer place. * The First Step: Preston asks the Sole Survivor to help out a settlement. If this quest is completed, Preston will become available as a companion. * Taking Independence: Preston asks the Sole Survivor to help take back The Castle (Fort Independence) previously occupied by the Minutemen. * The Molecular Level: If the Survivor chooses to build the Relay Interceptor with the Minutemen, Garvey will tell them to ask Sturges for help, since he's the best engineer he's ever met. * Defend the Castle: If played as part of the Minutemen quest line, Garvey will assist in defending the Castle from the Institute attackers. * The Nuclear Option: Garvey, along with Sturges and a few other Minutemen, will assist the Survivor during their attack on the Institute. Garvey will also be present when the Survivor sets off the nuclear blast from atop the Mass Fusion building. * Radiant Minutemen quests: Garvey will assign the Sole Survivor up to three radiant quests every time he is spoken to, provided none of the quests mentioned above are currently active. Effects of player's actions *Maximizing approval with Preston Garvey grants the United We Stand perk, which increases damage dealt by 20% as well as increasing damage resistance by 20 points when facing 3 or more enemies at once. Maximum affinity can be achieved after attaching 67 weapon modifications; read the United We Stand perk page for more information. *He will instantly leave if the Sole Survivor attacks a Minuteman. *He is one of the possible love interests for the Sole Survivor. Range of interests Inventory Notes * Garvey is very fond of sending the Sole Survivor on errands in the form of radiant Minutemen quests. He often does so directly after debriefing the Survivor on a previous quest without even pausing for breath in between. It is possible to prevent getting burdened with yet another repetitive task by backing out of the conversation while Garvey is still talking about the previous one. Speaking to him again, however, is virtually guaranteed to trigger the next radiant quest unless he was the one to initiate the conversation (usually about something affinity-related). This has led to Garvey becoming an internet meme. The Internet Loves Making Fun of Fallout 4's Preston Garvey * If taken to Nate/Nora's corpse in Vault 111, he will say, "Is this...? Oh. I'm sorry, General. Take all of the time you need." * There is an impostor who pretends to be Preston Garvey. This is a random encounter. ** Preston does not have any unique dialogue should he meet the imposter. * If the player character promotes the Minutemen, settlers will sometimes recognize Garvey as a Minuteman and give him a few caps or other supplies. * Max affinity with Preston will reveal that he was actually quite depressed when the Sole Survivor found him in Concord. He says he would just not care about living if the Sole Survivor didn't help them as they did. * Talking with Preston will get him to mention the CPG, Commonwealth Provisional Government, as well as what happened to it. * Preston's Colonial duster and Minuteman hat can be obtained from a Level 4 Clothing Vendor at any player settlement. One example of such vendors is Anne Hargraves, who will sell these items when assigned to any Level 3 clothing stand. * Preston will be disgusted with the player if they finish The Nuclear Option with the Brotherhood of Steel or the Railroad but did not activate the evacuation notice, stating that the player not allowing Institute civilians to evacuate is mass murder. *If the player romances Garvey, he will occasionally call them "babe" * Quite humorously, when encountering Garvey first, he may hold the barrel of his laser musket in such a manner where his fingers will clip through the laser beam, which would cut them clean off. *Preston's Colonial duster and Minuteman hat can be obtained infinite times, i.e. If one equips him with any other outfit and take his duster and hat and dismissing him, his clothes will respawn in his inventory after some time. *If using Sarcasm during the final set of dialogue options about how he joined the Minutemen and partially, its downfall, he'll mention that he isn't a hugging person. Notable quotes | | | | | | if taken to Nate/Nora's corpse in Vault 111. |After romancing him: ** ** ** ** |Upon activating Lover's Embrace: ** ** ** ** |Not joining the minutemen: ** }} Appearances Preston Garvey appears in Fallout 4 and Fallout Shelter. Bugs When destroying the Institute with the Brotherhood of Steel and when talking to Preston, he will keep saying the that the Institute is gone and one could have helped the innocent unless there is a settlement in need or reporting that a settlement has been helped. | Preston may become unavailable to recruit before the siege on the Castle. If the Castle is then retaken, he will no longer engage in dialogue past a greeting or a settlement quest. | It's possible to bug his quest exchanges so that he continues to give a quest complete marker with no xp and the quest stays in the log. The only way to fix this is to reload. | Sometimes if there is any weapon near Preston even if it is weaker than his laser musket he may equip it. | If the player destroys the Institute without issuing the evacuation order, Preston's dialogue will always be his immediate reaction to seeing it go up. One will be able to have the conversation with him repeatedly with no way of moving on. Though the final quest can be concluded by fast traveling elsewhere, the Sole Survivor will not be able to recruit Preston again. The player character will be able to do minutemen missions, however. | There is a known bug where after the quest to reclaim the Castle it becomes impossible to get him as a companion. ** This can be fixed on PC by opening the console, selecting Preston Garvey and inputting . ** A possible fix for this is to have Preston as a companion while initiating the assault on the Castle. ** Another possible fix is if the Sole Survivor sides with The Minutemen against The Institute in the endgame. After activating the bomb in The Nuclear Option, Preston will talk and can be asked to follow the Sole Survivor. ** Another possible fix is if one attaches a generator to the conduits and wires already setup in the castle the power requirements will turn green in the workshop menu and he will be able to act normally again. ** Preston's perk can be obtained without being able to get him as a companion. Assign him to an Artillery piece so he stays put, then build a Weapon Bench nearby. Modify a weapon at the bench and you should see the message "Preston liked that". Quicksave the game, Load the Quicksave, and modify a weapon again. Repeat the Save/Load/Modify sequence until he idolizes you, then go over and speak with him to get the perk. | If ordered to use a suit of power armor and either dismissed or if he leaves due to quests requiring him to leave (e.g. meeting at the Castle), it can disappear, with Garvey later found no longer wearing it. | If after choosing the Brotherhood ending and destroy the institute, to collect the holotape for Sturges from Proctor Ingram Preston may be "stuck" in the Museum of Freedom in Concord and enemies will continue to spawn inside. There is no known fix for this issue. | Once the highest affinity level with Preston is reached, and the romance option is not chosen in the corresponding dialogue, the same "last talk" may pop up from time to time, especially if Preston is dismissed and re-recruited or spoken to a few days later. | Preston's default may become invisible. This can be fixed by equipping and unequipping a different weapon in his inventory. | May be bugged for Minutemen quest completion. All state to talk to Preston, but if companion, dialogue won't happen until fast traveling. | When equipped with a piece of clothing, after a certain amount of time he will take it off and equip the colonial duster without being instructed to. }} Gallery Fo4-stand-concept.jpg|A Brotherhood paladin, the male Sole Survivor, Dogmeat and Preston Garvey. Preston Garvey launch trailer.png|Garvey in the launch trailer Preston Garvey concept art.png|The Art of Fallout 4 Art_of_FO4_Preston.jpg|Preston Garvey full profile FOS Preston Garvey Announcement.jpg|Preston Garvey announcement in Fallout Shelter References de:Preston Garvey en:Preston Garvey es:Preston Garvey fr:Preston Garvey hu:Preston Garvey ko:프레스턴 가비 pl:Preston Garvey pt:Preston Garvey ru:Престон Гарви uk:Престон Гарві zh:普雷斯頓·加維 Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 companions Category:Fallout Shelter characters Category:Commonwealth Minutemen characters Category:Concord characters